mha_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
No drama. This will not be tolerated! If you are a person who brings nothing but trouble to a group you will not find yourself in this community. You will respect others as they respect you, now that doesn’t mean messing around and joking should be taking into context as people can go pretty far on roasting each other. As long as both parties are happy and laughing about it I see no problem. However, this is not always the case, and not everything can be so easily read. If you have a problem with someone in this group, it is up to you to make this as clear as possible. #'No metagaming.' This is a pretty simple one that all of us as Role-players should actually know, when role-playing you are not allowed to use information from outside sources to support you via role-play. You must fit your characters standards and situation, but to give an example, Role-player A uses a powerful attack that's difficult for the opponent to dodge. Role-player B receives information from Random person 1 in how to avoid this entire situation. As Role-player B you can not use this information via role play, you can find a way to project something for your character to understand the situation, but plain doing it straight forward without justifying it legibly will result in penalty within your session. #'No godmodding.' This is self explanatory, your Character will have weaknesses and it is impossible for you to be good at everything. You can’t learn everything, you can’t have everything, and you will not have everything. You as a role-player will follow the rules and be legit role-playing wise, if you need help to adjust yourself to not ‘God Mod’ Let a mod know and we will help you, if you refuse to listen this will result in banishment from the role-play. #'No OP quirks.' You can make your own custom quirks, but you will not create something extremely overpowered. The closest to overpowered would be a Tier 1 quirk, if your quirk is this overpowered you must of rolled for it as this particular ‘tier’ is restricted from claiming on your own will. Rolling for the chance to make a Tier 1 quirk is a one time chance PERIOD, Unless your character dies, or we reach a point in members where second characters are allowed, you will not have a chance to roll for this tier. Though you can freely create Tier 2-4 quirks and claim them, as for Quirks that are Canon, depending on the quirk a Tier will be made for it so you must bring it to a Mod/Admin/Owner before even considering it as your own. Though I highly advise you make a custom quirk to retain the sense of creativity! #'Have fun.' This is my favorite rule, and I mean it! {lease have fun as the group is made to ensure the best experience possible for those joining it. I want a community of people who get along and strive to progress as characters. So I cannot stress this particular rule more, please enjoy yourself, and have fun! If you have any questions, message RamenNoodlesSoup, other mods will be revealed once I have their Wiki Names.